Will
| birthday = | placeoforigin = United States | myspace = | lg15 = 10457 | email = | forum-posts = | phone = 206-424-5131 | youtube = | revver = | twitter = WillfulAction | facebook = willfulaction Will Powers | bebo = | actor = Lance Little | blogs = List of Will's blogs | series = OB }} William "Will" H. Powers is a character in LG15: Outbreak. He graduated from Arizona State University in 2007 and is a formerly high ranking employee of the company "SHENtek" and was later fired and indited after highly classified information was stolen on his watch by Greg Mason. He resides in the Cherry Grove apartments, and developed a romantic interest in Crystal that both she and the viewing audience initially interpreted as stalker-ish behavior. Background When Crystal moved into the Cherry Grove Apartment complex, he noticed that she had left a box of book in the lobby while moving in. He takes the box to her apartment, and she quickly thanks him. After this, he seems to develop a fixation on her, and asks the landlord for her email address. Using this, he locates her various accounts online, and sees her video blog. He posts a response video giving her a lowdown on the town and recommends things to do. After spending the day filming, he returns to the Apartment Complex to find the police there and Crystal's apartment blocked off by police tape. After failing to figure out what is going on, he sees Crystal getting into a police car. Over the weekend, Will becomes anxious as Crystal has not yet returned, and the weekend only gets worse from there as his favorite football player is injured and there is a terrorist attack on the Eiffel Tower. However, on Monday, Crystal returns and Will offers her a place to stay while her window is fixed. During this time, Crystal becomes more trusting of Will, though she still refers to him as a "lonely nerd". After a few days, Crystal's window is fixed, and she moves back into her apartment. Around the same time, an agent of the Resistance named Gregory Mason is assigned to track down Will. Meanwhile, Will responds to the Community's requests to see where he works. However, the day is flooded with misfortune that begins with his apartment flooding and ends with being punished by his bosses with extra work. Because of this, he is unable to post the video he made until the following day. There, he shows that his job is incredibly boring and involves looking through columns of numbers. He expresses his frustration at the community's slandering of him to Crystal, and deems their constant bombardment of questions about something called the "Hymn of One" creepier than anything he's ever done. At this point, the fire alarm goes off and he exits the building, unknowingly passing Mason on the way out. Viewers have pointed out that upon his return a key card is missing from his desk, which may have something to do with why he was punished. Etymology William comes from the Germanic name Willahelm, which was composed of the elements wil "will, desire" and helm "helmet, protection". Saint William of Gellone was an 8th-century cousin of Charlemagne who became a monk. The name was common among the Normans, and it became extremely popular in England after William the Conqueror was recognized as the first Norman king of England. It was later borne by three other English kings, as well as rulers of Scotland, Sicily (of Norman origin), the Netherlands and Prussia.http://www.behindthename.com/name/william See also *Theories about Will References